Breaking Free
by WinterAssassin
Summary: As a Human saved from a World of Slavery, Emílynn now resides in Lothlórien serving under Lady Galadriel. Years had passed, and a trip to Rivendell sends her perfect life spiraling downwards when Galadriel decides to send her off with a mysterious Company of Dwarves. Confused and hurt, she must learn to trust these strangers, as well as gain their trust in order to make it work.
1. Chapter 1: Assiduous

Breaking Free

OoOoO

Chapter One: Assiduous

OoOoO

_"Run, my child!" Kathiá's voice was shrill as she pushed at her daughter's back. She stumbled over a fallen branch, falling onto her knees and palms. She ignored the pain and looked around fiercely._

_"Mother!" Kathiá's gaze shot back to the sound of the voice, spotting her daughter six feet away. "NO!" She screamed, watching as one of the attacking rogue's was holding her, knife to her throat._

_"Please! Let my daughter go!" Kathiá begged, her voice hoarse. She searched the ground again, her eyes quickly darting to her fallen husband, Minilrîk, who had dried caked blood on his head. She desperately turned back to her daughter, eyes pleading. "Please," She begged, letting a shocked cry out as someone yanked her hair from behind. _

_"Emílynn!" Kathiá cried, her hand reaching forward as she groped open air. "Please!" She sobbed, the tears streaming down her bruised face. She swung her arms blindly, trying to hit her captor, but with no luck. _

_"Shut up!" The man sneered, raising his fist in the air before hitting the side of her temple. Kathiá went quiet, and fell limp in his grasp. _

_The man leered down at her, ripping his other hand from her tangled hair, shoving her to the ground. "Let's be done with this and take the children with us!" He called, his follower's all nodding in agreement as they continued to wreck havoc upon one of the small villages of Anfalas._

_"Mother!" Emílynn screeched, struggling in the man's hold. _

_"Not so fast, sweetie, you're coming with us." The man laughed, heaving the young girl in his thick arms, and carried her away._

_"No! Father, Mother! Help me!" Emílynn thrashed about in his iron-grip, tears pouring from her shocked blue orbs. She turned her head in the direction her mother. She let a choked sob out, a man kneeling over her mother as he thrust his hips forward, continuing to desecrate her._

_She screamed for her mother and father until she fell silent, her throat raw and in pain. She gave up her struggle, and let her limbs hang limply as the man blindfolded her and shoved her in with the many other cries of the children._

OoOoO

_Seven Years Later_

OoOoO

I do not know how many weeks it has been. But I do know that we will soon be passing Fangorn Forest, and heading to Dunland.

That is where I am to be traded. Off to foul men who are hostile to the Rohirrim. From her small cage, she listened intently to the men conversing.

They picked up lost children here and there, but this transporters usually held the job of transporting, leaving the kidnapping and other 'fun stuff' to the main men.

"You know, a long time ago, Dwarves used to live there," Emílynn paused, cocking her head to hear better. She leaned against the cage's firm iron bars, cold to her heated skin.

"It was after the attack of that Dragon, and they fled to Dunland."  
"I heard that, too. But, they didn't stay, right?"

"Yeah, they relocated to the Blue Mountains after some War that few returned from." He whispered, his voice hitching in a menacing way meant to be spooky.

The two continued to converse, telling each other stories of dwarves, elves, and orcs, and they're wars. From inside her cage, Emílynn listened, the darkness making her doze off every so often.

She woke as they carelessly wheeled the cage over a few bumps before coming to a stop, making her become alert. She was quiet, listening, waiting.

A few moments later, the pulling resumed, and it turns out that they were only fixing the furs atop her cage.

Emílynn sighed and leaned back against the bars, gently folding her hands across her lap. There was nothing much she could do but eavesdrop and sleep. It was rare that she was allowed to see the sunlight, but even more rare where she was allowed a day to herself. She longed for those days, but recently Tuledái, the Boss of the whole organization, was being more harsh.

He wasn't as reasonable as he used to be five or six years ago.

'Maybe because I'm growing up.' Emílynn mused in her thoughts, her lips parted. Her tongue darted out to moisten her dry cracked lips, and started biting her lower lip. Sure, as the years passed, he had become more unforgiving and more angered and easily annoyed with her, but she hadn't thought much of it. (Other than him being a bastard.)

They small cart that pulled her cage along went over a rather large rocks, making her head bang onto the iron bars. She hissed quietly, reaching back to ease the pain away.

A few loud bangs came from the outside, the fur muffling the noise a tad. "Hey! You okay in there!" She heard one of the guys ask in a hurried yell.

Biting her lip, she sucked in some air, before answering. "I am fine..." She replied, swallowing the lump down her throat as she tensed.

"Good." She never heard them speak for quiet a while, which she was fine with. She hated conversing with the transporters, actually she hated talking to basically anyone.

After all, there were very few people she actually trusted. It was none of the men that worked it, but some of the children and older girls that were close to her age.

Her ties would always get cut off from them, if they were sold away, or even slaughtered for attempted escape. It hurt her, pained her, seeing those she cared about die or get carried away to a new 'Master'.

It carved a deep wound in her heart even more when those she trusted also began to sell her out, or worse, try to kill her. It was usually the older girls. Think of it as a competition. The winners get free days; If they killed or even badly wounded another, they would always get three or four days of freedom.

But then they were put back behind the bars, and sold off to some sick perverted man. Not all of them were sick and perverted, some were nice, but that was rare.

It was usually the 'dirty' men that heard of this 'business' from others.

About an hour had passed, before they started to set camp for the night. Of course, Emílynn had to stay in her neat little cage. At least it was warm, with all the furs and stuff.

A good thirty minutes passed before they moved part of the furs away from the door, in order to open it.

Emílynn tensed, her eyes intently trained on the man. He looked young, maybe only a few years older than she. He unlocked the cage, swinging the door open. The wind flew into her cage, fresh and cool against her warm skin.

He handed her a bowl without saying anything, although he had a small smile on his face. Emílynn tensed further at that, squishing herself against the bars to be as far as him as possible.

"Here. You're hungry, right? I'm not gonna hurt you." He said, waving the bowl at her. The soup inside sloshed, splashing from the sides. She knew he had an accent, but couldn't tell what it was. Maybe he was from far north.

"You can trust me."

Emílynn resisted the urge to start laughing. She reached for the bowl, snatching it away from his hands. He did nothing, but smile sadly.

The struck a nerve within her, and she frowned at him. "Don't feel sorry for me." She advised strongly, taking the spoon in her hand to push around the broth, her eyes still intently watching his every move.

He stared at her a moment more, Emílynn having a hard time seeing his emotions, and he gave a simple nod before he turned away from her cage, closing and locking it again. She was surprised that he let the fur stay open, allowing her fresh air for the time being.

Emílynn finished her soup, and slowly moved herself close to the door of her cage. Her breath hitched as she peaked up at the stars. Many, many stars littered the sky, all twinkling and sparkling around the big pale moon.

The cold bit at her skin but that didn't stop her from making herself comfortable against the corner by the door. She curled herself under one of the furs, her head tilted so she could still see the outside World.

For awhile longer, she watched the tree's sway in the wind, and the stars burn bright in the sky. She watched the fire flicker as her eyes soon became heavy.

OoOoO

Emílynn didn't even realize she had fallen asleep, tell she heard a loud cry. Her eyes snapped open as she flung herself back, suddenly feeling exposed. Her limbs got tangled with the fur, making her fall onto her back, smacking her head right against the hard metal off her cage.

She opened her eyes, vision blurry as her head spun. Once she could focus again, her eyes frantically searched the area.

The men were at battle. While she was asleep, the others must have caught up in the middle of the night, joining the other two.

Emílynn strained her eyes, it wasn't just men, but also _Elves._ She cringed when she heard cries and screams, blood and limbs flying everywhere, swords and arrows cutting through the wind.

Not even ten minutes later, the battle was over and done with. Bodies littered the field, blood stains covered the grass and trees, the fire crackled brightly as bodies were thrown into it. A horrid stench began to fill the air of burning flesh, twisting in with the metallic scent of blood.

Emílynn shuddered, frightened. She froze when one of the elves came up to her cage, inspecting it.

Another one ran up, the key in his hand. She frowned once they started talking in their language, sneaking glances at her every few seconds. The first one nodded, and took the key from the second, gracefully undoing the lock.

He held his hand out in offering, although he did not have a smile. His lips were pursed, and he looked rather annoyed by the whole ordeal. The elf curled his fingers, beckoning her forward.

Emílynn's thoughts raced but she couldn't put a single thought together as to why she slowly reached for the offered hand, grasping it tightly in hers.

OoOoO

I'm sorry, I have so many idea going through my tiny little head, and I should be updating other stories, but I just couldn't get this one outta my head. :I Oh, and this will mostly be focusing on friendship, not romance. (Maybe just a tad?)

~Love me or Hate me~


	2. Chapter 2: Balanced

Breaking Free

OoOoO

Chapter Two: Balanced

OoOoO

_Three Years Later_

OoOoO

Emílynn dipped the tip of the feather into the ink, pulling it out a moment later, and continued to write on the thin paper. She has been doing this for quiet a while already, and wasn't intending to stop. Not yet.

She paused, and smiled. Her letter was almost complete. It held few smudges, and was a tad crinkled and cracked on the edges, but other than that, it was perfect.

This was her fifth lesson, and her Lady had given her the task of writing a letter. To whom, you may wonder? Well, to the Lady of Light herself.

The blonde haired woman paused, tilting her head at her writing. She pushed the paper away, pulling a book closer. She studied the words as she nibbled on her bottom lip. She grabbed the paper, wetting the tip with more ink, and continued in her writing. The maiden glanced at the book every so often, just to make sure she was doing it correctly.

Minutes passed, and finally Emílynn stood from her desk with a small smile. She held the letter in her hands, fingers stained from the ink. She frowned, and turned to wash her hands of the black ink, before neatly folding the letter and placing it inside an envelope. She sealed it tight, and gently lay it on her desk.

'I shall give this to Lady Galadriel tomorrow. Before my next lesson starts.' With making up her mind, the nineteen year old walked to her bed, and lay in it.

She stared at the ceiling for a moment, before closing her eyes.

OoOoO

_Emílynn was rigid as she was pulled gently from the cage. She was put on her own two feet, swaying slightly from the sudden move. She steadied herself, fingers trembling as her heart pounded inside her chest._

_She kept her gaze on the elves. There were at least fifteen or more, she could not tell, because her head spun as she tried to take a step forward._

_That's right, she had hit her head rather hard not so long ago... She nearly jumped from her skin when a hand grabbed under her arm, hauling her atop a mighty horse. _

_"You are safe. " The elf whispered to her before the horse reared as he tugged on it's reins. It sped forward, and Emílynn instinctively wrapped her arms around the stranger, fear of falling from the horse's back._

_The elf had long pale blonde hair that reminded her of her hair and his clothes sparkled in the dark of the night sky. She didn't get to see much, because she eventually drifted off into the World of unconsciousness, her mind repeating only one word; Freedom._

OoOoO

Emílynn woke early in the morning. The sun was just beginning to rise, not that she could see it from within Lothlórien, she was used to waking so early.

She got her things in order, made herself look presentable, and set out to the kitchen area.

There, she spent a good half an hour helping the other elves prepare meals, before she left again.

Finding herself outside, she inhaled the fresh air, giving the area a once over, before she made her way up the spiral walk way and then down the hall. She ended up in front of a rather large door, and knocked three times.

"My Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, your breakfast is ready." She called politely, taking a step back.

The door opened, revealing the ever beautiful Galadriel. "Thank you, Emílynn." Galadriel bowed her head in greeting as Emílynn bowed in respect. She did the same for Celeborn, waiting tell they both left their room before she could begin her duty.

She stepped inside, heading straight to the large impressive bed, made from the finest seamstress and embroider among elves. She neatly folded out all the ruffles and made the bed look presentable again, as she had been doing for the past two and a half years...

OoOoO

_"I don't know what to do with her. We had come across those men who were probably planning on taking her to Dunland or areas close by." Emílynn kept her gaze on the Elf who was currently pacing back and forth._

_She closed her eyes with a gentle sigh. 'They will probably send me back to Tuledái and his little 'Organization'...' She thought bitterly as she chewed the inside of her cheek._

_The freedom was nice while it lasted._

_"We shall keep her." Emílynn's eyes snapped open, immediately turning to stare at the fine-haired Elf. She was oh so beautiful and stunning._

_"You have no problem with that, do you?" The elf woman smiled at her rather gracefully, tilting her head at Emílynn._

_Emílynn stared in shock, only managing to shake her head._

_"My name is Galadriel. This is my husband, Celeborn." The elf introduced, bowing her head politely. Emílynn was frozen, but after a moment, she ducked her head down, bowing back. She did not say anything, she did not need to. _

_After all, she did prefer a life among Elves than among Men._

OoOoO

Emílynn shook her head, casting the memory aside. She looked around the room, seeing that it was not really dirty. Nothing was out of place, everything was still bright and clean.

She left a few moments later, heading back down to the Dining Hall, ready to attend to Galadriel.

Once she arrived back to the Dining Hall, she entered with a white but beautifully decorated vase filled with water. She bowed again, before making her way towards Galadriel.

"Would you like some more water?" She asked, holding the water filled jug out.

"Yes, thank you, Emílynn." Galadriel smiled, holding her leaf shaped cup out.

Emílynn nodded, and carefully poured the liquid into the cup, before bowing her head and stepping towards Celeborn.

He gave her a nod as he held his outstretched cup towards her. She poured the cold water into his cup, before pulling away with a bowed head.

"Thank you." Celeborn smiled before turning back to his meal. Emílynn backed to the wall, gently placing the jug on the table next to her.

She smiled, waiting for the two to finish, so she could begin her lessons.

About ten minutes had passed, and finally Galadriel stood, along with Celeborn. They talked to each other briefly, before parting ways.

"Alright, Emílynn. Ready to begin your lessons?" Galadriel asked, already leading the way up to Emílynn's room.

"Yes, my lady." Emílynn replied softly, fidgeting as she followed the Lady of Light up the spiral stairs and across the pads and down the hall to her room. "I did as you asked, and I have finished my letter." She announced, opening the door for Galadriel. She let the elf pass before entering after her, and closing the door behind her softly.

OoOoO

_Eight Years Later_

OoOoO

Emílynn had just finished packing, for what, she did not know. The only thing she was told is that they were heading to Rivendell.

By _they_, it meant Galadriel and (obviously) Emílynn.

As the years had passed, Emílynn had grown more attached to Galadriel, and even more so protective over the beautiful Elf.

So, seeing as Galadriel was going, so was she. It wasn't for a break or fun or anything, she just wanted to be by Galadriel's side.

It killed her being so dependent, but she just couldn't let the Guardian of Lothlórien go on by herself. She just couldn't.

The recently-turned twenty-seven year old zipped up her bag, and swung it over her arm so it rested in the middle of her back. The straps wrinkled parts of her dress, but she simply brushed the folds away before stepping out from her room and to where she knew Galadriel would be.

The Queen was saying her goodbye's to Celeborn, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips, before stepping away and turning to face Emílynn.

Emílynn blushed from seeing the intimate moment between the two, and bowed respectfully in their direction before turning her head away.

"Take care of her, Emílynn." The corners of Celeborn's lips curved upwards, as he waved the to the two of them.

"Of course, My Lord." Emílynn bowed again, determined to help her Lady in any way she could, as she had done years before.

OoOoO

Reviews would and shall be forever loved. :D Thank you for reading!

~Love me or Hate me~


	3. Chapter 3: Contingency

Breaking Free

OoOoO

Chapter Three: Contingency

OoOoO

It may have taken awhile, but Galadriel and Emílynn had made it safely to Rivendell. Elrond and his daughter Arwen (who happened to be Galadriel's granddaughter), gave them a warm welcome.

"You are early, but still welcome, Galadriel." Elrond bowed his head, a small smile on his face as he gestured for his mother-in-law to follow him up the small flight of stairs and across a small walkway.

Arwen smiled quite shyly, ducking her head down at Galadriel as she hurried off after her father.

"And who is this?" Emílynn froze, before turning to look at the ruler of Rivendell. She bowed respectively, her hands neatly folded behind her back.

"This is Emílynn Arandür." Galadriel introduced her, running her fingers through the human's hair.

"Is she yours?" Elrond raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on his face.

Emílynn flushed as Galadriel's soft laugh flooded her ears, as she settled for shaking her head.

"Not exactly, but Celeborn had saved her from a group of Men who sold children into slavery." She pursed her lips, falling into step beside the Lord of Rivendell.

"Ah, I am Elrond, and this is my daughter Arwen." Elrond turned, nodding his head at Emílynn. Emílynn only nodded, giving another polite bow as she hurried after Galadriel.

OoOoO

"Uhm, may I ask what you are early for, My Lady?" Emílynn asked, blinking in minor confusion as she followed Galadriel to her room.

Galadriel laughed warmly again, with that sweet caring smile she always had on, "A council meeting, young one. I have been summoned along with Gandalf the Grey, Saruman the White, and Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

Emílynn's enticing blue orbs shined with wonder. "Wizards?" She had heard of Gandalf the Grey few times from Galadriel, and she has read a thing or two about wizards. She knows that her Lady trusts him, so he must he a good man. That she could be sure of.

"Is something wrong?" Emílynn asked quietly, opening the door for Galadriel. The room was very nice and had large open balcony, with a fantastic view of Rivendell in all it's beauty.

Galadriel's eyes closed briefly, before she sat in a soft cushioned chair just outside the balcony. "Nothing yet." She whispered, her eyes cast to the outside world.

Emílynn nodded slowly. "I shall be on my way." She bowed and turned on her heel, making her way to her own room.

The sun had vanished to welcome the moon, which shone bright in the sky as it does everyday.

Emílynn watched the peaceful midsummer air rustle the trees, allowing the rushing water of the waterfalls lull her to sleep.

OoOoO

It had been a day since Galadriel and Emílynn had arrived to Rivendell. And nearly an hour since Elrond had left with others. Word had reached about orcs lurking near Rivendell, so he and a group had went to take care of them.

Emílynn was shocked in the least, never having seen an Orc before, only hearing stories about them. So, as curious as she was, she had only started talking to Lindir about the whole ordeal.

They had first started talking about orcs, then it had drifted to music and hair, then somehow about weaponry.

Sure, Emílynn knew how to 'work' a sword, because part of her daily lessons with Celeborn was training. He had taught her how to defend and protect herself, and if needed; Galadriel. Which she was thankful for. (Although she already knew her Lady was a skilled and trained warrior.)

From the beautiful outdoors, an Elf hurried over, whispering something into Lindir's ear, before giving a small bow and turning away.

"Ahh, it appears he is here." Lindir smiled, bowing his head at Emílynn. "I must excuse myself, my lady." He said before taking off towards a flight of stairs.

Emílynn nodded, about to turn away before she saw him step down the stairs, heading to where two guards were located. Out of curiousity, she took a few steps closer so she could peak from the small gazebo area.

Her eyes widened, seeing many short men she recognized as Dwarves, all standing looking rather cautious. Her fingers gripped the rail, spotting the one known as Gandalf. Also noticing that there was another who did not belong to dwarves, but maybe Hobbits?

She barely heard the Grey Wizard lightly conversing with Lindir as she intended to further study the strange race, thinking it was slightly cute how they were so small but strangely handsome in their own (brutish) way.

Feeling a sharp gaze on her, her eyes immediately darted to the one staring curiously at her. Startled, she blinked at the fair-haired dwarf, before nearly jumping out of her skin when a horn blared, signaling that Elrond had returned with his hunting party.

Emílynn hastily turned away, feeling as if she was intruding on the new arrivals and instead she quickly returned to her room, ready to settle down for the evening.

OoOoO

Emílynn hadn't even realized she had fallen into a dark sleep, until she heard a soft voice gently lull her from sleep.

She groaned quietly and opened her eyes, staring up at Galadriel. She shot out of her bed, shocked.

"What time is it? Did I miss anything? I'm sorry!" She apologized hastily, bowing her head in shame.

Galadriel only smiled, smoothing out the lines on her dress that was as pale as the moon, as she sat on the edge of bed gently caressing Emílynn's soft blond locks.

"My dear," Galadriel started, her eyes searching Emílynn's face. The human woman locked eyes with Galadriel, curious.

"It is time that you leave me. I need you to be somewhere else." Galadriel whispered softly, her eyes deep with emotion.

"What?" Emílynn choked out, tensing as she stared up at Galadriel with despair. "Leave you! Leave _where?_" Emílynn cried out, suddenly feeling stressed.

Galadriel bit the inside of her cheek, rubbing soothing circles on Emílynn's back comfortingly. "It would only be for a little while, and then you shall come back to me."

"For a little while? Where am I suppose to go?" Emílynn sighed, her fingers playing with the edge of her sleeves.  
"With them." Galadriel smiled, gazing longingly in the direction of the door. "You need to play your part in there story. You must help them with their task."

"Who? Which task?" Emílynn felt awkward for asking so many questions, but she needed answers. She was not about to leave Galadriel to follow some mysterious people she didn't even know or trust.

"Thorin Oakenshield, and his company. Along with Bilbo Baggins and Gandalf the Grey." Galadriel eased Emílynn up, her hand on her pale cheek. "They are going on a dangerous journey, and I have asked Gandalf to look out for you. To keep you safe, so you may return to me one day." She could barely keep the small frown from appearing as Emílynn stared up at her with watery eyes.

"Do you promise?" Emílynn's voice was barely above a whisper, as she turned her teary gaze to the open balcony to stare at the rising sun, surrounding by glittering stars that were still visible in the sky.

"I do, I promise." Galadriel replied, standing from the bed. She let Emílynn quickly pack her things, and follow her out the door.

Not even a couple minutes later, they were met by Gandalf the Grey.

"Mithrandir," Galadriel smiled in greeting, her hand still held tightly onto Emílynn's shoulder with gentle care. The wizard smiled back, also nodding his head at the human.

Emílynn bowed in turn, awkwardly wandering what she should do or say.

"You must take her with you when you depart." Galadriel nodded, again looking off in the direction that the dwarves were preparing to leave in.

"The Misty Mountains are dangerous, and I would like her to be with you, at all times if possible." She murmured with a glazed expression. Her eyes met his, and he nodded. "Thank you, Mithrandir." Galadriel whispered, before turning to face Emílynn.

"Goodbye, Emílynn Arandür. I will see you again." Galadriel laughed softly, cupping the woman's face before gently placing a small kiss on her pale forehead.

"You are in good hands, for fate is with you."

OoOoO

Finally able to update. Jeez. Sorry, _my bestest friend in the whole wide world _is visiting, and yeah... So busy :3

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
